It Was Always You
by RetardedBabySharks
Summary: Karkat Vantas was in a bind. He'd been completely hung up over his best friend, Sollux Captor, for quite some time, but it seemed as if he didn't feel the same way- he was always all over Aradia or someone else. But what if he does? [highschoolstuck] Main pairing is SolKat, but AraSol is in the begining. Rated M for Karkat's dirty mouth and possible smut later on.


**Hey hey hey, Sharkie here~**

Ermm... I want to apologize in advance for the OOCness of Aradia((I can't do her to save my life. xD)) and Sol. This is an rp between me and a friend, and I thought I'd share it because it's tons of fun to write. We're still not done, and the chapters may be a little short, but I'll try to update every day! Read and review, please((I could def use some help improving ^^;)). Thank you!

Sollux = Bobbert  
Karkat = Me  
Aradia = Me((Good god I'm so sorry xD))

Disclaimer: Homestuck and it's characters do not belong to me, they belong to the Datan-God, Andrew Hussie. Trust me, if they belonged to me, SolKat would be canon. Because OTP. And yeah.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Karkat trudged into the school building, hands jammed in the pockets of his plain black sweater as he did. His hood was up to shield himself somewhat from the

torrential fucking downpour outside, though he was pretty sure it made no difference. He let out a sigh and went to his locker, finding himself unable to get it open.

"Motherfucking rusty lock..." he mumbled to himself, kicking the weak metal in frustration. Sollux walked down the hall, nothing but a laptop in his hand. Hey, it could

take notes and it had everything that text books had plus more. Why the hell not? His eyes fell on Karkat kicking at his lock. "Need some help there?" he asked, his lisp

obvious as he approached.

Karkat quickly turned around upon hearing the familiar voice of his best friend. He had a scowl on his face, eyes almost dark as the purplish black bags under them.

"The damn thing won't open again." he grumbled, looking down at the ground rather than up at his taller friend. Sollux laughed softly to himself, shaking his head.

"Always you, KK." he leaned down a slight amount, putting in the combination that he'd memorized since learning it.

"How the hell do you always manage to get it open so easily?" he complained, glaring at the other. Sollux shrugged, taking a step back. "You're very welcome, KK." he

had a small smile on his lips- he couldn't help it. Karkat was always getting frustrated and pissed off, and to be frank, it was vaguely... cute. Karkat rolled his eyes,

irritated. "How the fuck are you so goddamned dry?" he mumbled, pulling books from his locker and dropping his sopping wet backpack into the bottom of it. God, this

was not going to be a good day. Sollux shrugged, the small smile still on his lips. "I guess I'm just that good." he lisped, looking down at Karkat. "You just get way too

frustrated way too fast, KK."

"Oh shut the fuck up, asshat." he muttered, placing his books on the tiled floor as he fumbled to shove a few mechanical pencils into his sweater pocket- he'd never

use a real one, seeing as how they'd need to to be sharpened every time they broke and he broke the lead far too much. He slammed his locker shut and picked his

things off the ground, ready to head to his first period class. He looked up at Sollux and sighed. "School's so fucking stupid." Sollux nodded. "I'm pretty sure that you

know my opinion on that." he chuckled softly, ruffling Karkat's hair teasingly. Karkat swatted his hand away, glaring at him again. "You know I hate it when you do that,

douchenozzle." Sollux laughed, looking back at Karkat. "Yeah, I know that. Why do you think I do it?"

"Douche." he growled, stalking in the general direction of his class. "There is no fathomable reason why I am friends with you, Sollux." Sollux laughed slightly to himself,

catching up to Karkat without a problem. "Maybe it's because I'm just so irresistible?" he teased, the lisp making it less effective. "You're the /opposite/ of irresistible,

Captor. The exact fucking opposite." Karkat shot Sollux one of his rare shit eating grins. He wasn't exactly happy with how the day had gone so far, but joking around

with Sollux had made it at least ten times better than it had been. Sollux raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You're funny, KK. You're always saying that, but you know

that you need me." he teased. "Opening your locker and beating you at video games."

"I don't need you." he rolled his eyes. "I don't need you one fucking bit." Sollux laughed to himself. "Just go to class, KK. I'll see you after school." he ruffled the

shorter's hair once more, turning to walk away. Karkat rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh as he walked away from his friend, not even attempting to fix his

messed up hair- it wasn't like it wasn't supposed to be all fucked up, anyway. He slipped into his classroom, dreading the rest of the school day.

* * *

Sollux walked out of his last class, laptop tucked under his arm. He calmly walked over to Karkat with his typical half smile. "Hey, Vantas." Karkat turned around slowly,

eyes looking a thousand times more tired than they had earlier that day. God, he was just so fucking done with this place. "I've decided I'm going to drop out of school

and become a fucking stripper." he muttered, sighing. He just wanted to leave and hang out with Sollux for a little while- alone. He always managed to make things at

least a little better, no matter how shitty everything was going. He practically cringed when saw Aradia walking up behind Sollux. Jesus fuck, he was going to be stuck

hanging out with her too, wasn't he?

"Hello, Sollux." Aradia's voice came out cool and aloof, per usual, as she came forward to stand next to them, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. Sollux

chucked, lacing his fingers with Aradia's. He kissed her head gently. "Don't, KK. Only a couple more years left. Then you'll be done." he looked over at Aradia. "You

coming with us?" he asked softly. Karkat honestly wanted to puke at this point- every goddamned day. He just gave a shrug and turned away, walking towards his locker. He wasn't in the mood to

watch them be all lovey dovey again- all. Fucking. Night. Long. "Why don't you two just do some fucking couple stuff? I have shit to do." Aradia felt a pang of curiosity

as to why Karkat was acting so peculiar, but it didn't show on her face. "It seems Karkat does not want to join us." she commented stoically.

Sollux furrowed his brow. "KK, seriously?" he whispered. "It's not like we ignore you or anything." he sighed, squeezing Aradia's hand gently. He would reply to her,

but it'd just sound like he was angry. No shit Karkat didn't want to be with them. It was beyond obvious. Karkat shrugged again and continued to walk. "I always feel

like a third wheel or something. It's fucking awkward, asswipe. Anyway, I'm sure you two want some alone time or something." Aradia looked up at Sollux, saying

nothing.

Sollux looked down at Aradia and over at Karkat. "Uh.. Alright. I'll talk to you later, I guess?" he called after Karkat and sighed. Why couldn't the two of them just get

along? "See you." Karkat murmured, disappearing around a corner before running straight out of the building all all the way to his house. He didn't care about

homework- fuck it. He threw himself onto his mattress with and exasperated sigh.

"Why does he have to be so blind...?"


End file.
